Jeff
Jeff, more formally and almost always known as the Principal - is one of the characters of Baldi's basics in education and learning. He wears a yellow shirt and orange tie, blue jeans, yellow hair, Brown shoes. Personality Jeff can punish students who break rules if he sees them. Behavior Once you get the second notebook wrong, the Principal will come out from the principal's office and start roaming randomly around the school. If you Break the rules many times, He may teleport you to baldi. If you hold a book of rule 34, Then He will say "no rule 34 allowed!" Quotes: "No running!" -when he sees the player run "No eating allowed!" -when he sees tanneog or the player eating "No stupid noises in school!" -when he sees the player using alarm clock "No disturbing the peace allowed!" -when he sees it's a prankster using REEEEEEEEEEEEE Prank "No drinking allowed!" -when he sees the player drinking "No littering allowed!" -when he sees the player littering "No entering school faculty only rooms intended for School faculty. -when he sees the player entering school faculty only rooms "No prohibited items in school!" -when he sees the player holding Prohibited items 'No pranks allowed!" -when he sees pranksters "No escaping detention allowed!" -when he sees the player escaping detention "No fake principals allowed!" -when he sees fake principals "No bullying allowed!" -when he sees bullies "No rule 34 allowed!" -when he sees the player holding the book of rule 34 "No hacking other people's lockers allowed!" When he sees the player hacking lockers "10 seconds" -when the Player gets detention once in a round. "15 seconds" -when the Player gets detention twice in a round. "30 seconds" -when the player gets detention three times in a round. "45 seconds" -when the player gets detention four times in a round. "60 seconds" -when the player gets detention five times in a round. "99 seconds" -when the player gets detention six times in a round. "Detention for you now!" -''after Jeff announces the time of detention. "your parents will be dissatisfied when they find out." -when Jeff leaves the Principal's Office while the Player is in detention. "''You should know better." -when Jeff leaves the Principal's Office while the Player is in detention. "you broke the rules many times, I will punish you....." -when you are in detention and have already broke the rules many times "ISBURNINGINTHEFURNACE" -when you break the rules many times "Do not break the rules anymore. student." -Refers to the way you are somewhat "rebelling" against the school and its wretched/cursed faculty. This is almost always followed by her saying "Sorry." and giving you an Ice Cream "When you already remember all the rules..." -Refers to the list of school rules. Gallery Jeff's description.png Jeff's evil form.png Trivia * His behavior is very similar to the TPOTT, Head Teacher. * "Do not break the rules anymore. student.", your parents will be dissatisfied when they find out,"10 seconds","When you already remember all the rules...","No prohibited items in school!" looks similar to head teacher's quotes. * His evil face is similar to Mr. mix from Advanced education with viktor strobovski. Category:Characters Category:Candidates for deletion Category:School Staff Category:Humans Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Characters from other universes Category:Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski-Related